Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-2233287-20150205090319
I just need to vent out some of my feelings for Cristina/Burke. I have a conflicted love for them. I believe they were a beautiful pairing, but they had to end in order for Cristina to become the surgeon that she always wanted to be. Burke would have always held her back from her goals, and she would have put them aside, with some reluctance, for what he wanted because she loved him so much. These two shared such a deep love and understanding for each other, even though they are problematic. I fell in love with this pair when Burke was comforting a hysteric Cristina over the loss of their baby. The way he simply held her in his arms and they grieved together for their loss, I just can't explain how that makes me feel. They had a deep, possessive love for each other, which isn't healthy. There was a noticeable gap of power between these two, which was much more noticeable with them than Derek/Meredith. Burke always put himself first a lot in these situations. He agreed to let Cristina cover for him when he had developed the tremor, when he was the attending and should have known better than to let her risk her career before her's had even started. He told the Chief about their relationship, even when Cristina didn't want him to know, because it was better for his career for it to be out in the open. He never mentioned Cristina when he received that award in season 4 when she was the one who saved his ass. He slowly had Cristina change parts of herself to do what he wanted because it would make him happy (moving in, agreeing to get married). Cristina did it because it made him happy and she loved him, so she thougtht she had to do such things. What I just love about these two is that Burke knows that he did all this shit to her. When he left her at their wedding, he was letting her go because he realized that she had made all these changes to herself because of him. The original Cristina would never have let herself become so deeply committed to the point where she would risk her career, her life, and even settling down, when it took forever for her to agree to move in with him. Burke realizes that she had become someone who she never wanted to be, and he set her free. Cristina even said so herself when she was hysteric, because she lost one of the major loves of her life, but he no longer had that feeling of chokehold around her neck (symbolism by that Burke family choker she was wearing, nice touch writers). Losing Burke is what I believe really drove her to become her true self and through all the other bullshit. Now, I thought these two were adorable when they didn't have so much shit going on. Their first kiss in the on-call room is so memorable, and I loved their dynamic. Burke made an effort to bond with her friends (loved his friendship with George), he loved her and wanted to take their relationship further, or when they were just cuddling in bed. I watched parts of the episode when Burke came back in season 10 and offered Cristina his hospital, and I think that's such a great way to send off her character. He has always respected her skills as a surgeon, and he is the only one he can trust to take over what he started. They started together and ended together. If they had stayed together after season 3, they would have gone down in flames, but they were really a rollercoaster ride.